


(Im)posible.

by nikki_sorairo



Series: Prompting extremo, Drarrython [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Es imposible que me guste un hombre.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Im)posible.

“Es imposible que me guste un hombre.”

 

Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había dicho a sí mismo. Cierto, había admirado las cualidades de los de su propio sexo pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que tras esa fascinación momentánea que alguna vez sintió por Cedric o por Krum hubiese algo más. Porque no la había.

 

Simplemente no podía ser.

 

También era cierto que en su vida sólo había tenido dos novias. Y sí, aunque se pasó mucho tiempo encantado (porque después de pensar en aquel romance no había otra palabra para describirlo mejor) por Cho, lo suyo había durado muy poco.

 

Pero ahí estaba la prueba llamada Ginny. Nadie podía negar que estaba muy enamorado de ella. Duraron mucho tiempo como novios y llevaban aun más de casados. Tenían ya tres hijos y quizá hubieran sido más si no es porque sus cuñaditos no dejaban de comentar entre risas que el matrimonio Potter quería ganarle al Weasley en la cantidad de descendientes.

Sí, amaba a Ginny. Era muy feliz con ella. Amaba a su familia y a su estilo de vida actual.

 

Sin embargo, no podía negar que sentía algo. Algo que aun no podía describir y ni quería pensar en ello pero estaba ahí. Algo que se movía con fuerza dentro de él. Y que sólo le pasaba cuando cierto rubio se acercaba.

 

Debía ser la fascinación por algo nuevo porque no, no estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Era simple sexo casual. Se lo repetía una y otra vez cada que sucedía.

 

Si Malfoy fuera mujer sería igual, sólo era una aventura de momento. Trataba de verlo como una mujer para quitarse aquel peso de encima, no era difícil por su belleza y delicadeza. Aunque al final sólo podía pensar en que aquellos momentos eran puro y completo placer. Un delicioso placer.

 

No, era imposible que él quisiera a otro hombre. Pensaba mientras garabateaba la palabra “imposible” y tachaba distraídamente el “im” del inicio.


End file.
